This program is to help support the participation of the Pediatric Oncology group at the University of Oregon Health Sciences Center in the Children's Cancer Study Group. The Pediatric Oncology program is a multidiscipline group formed to improve the quality of care of children with cancer in Oregon and adjacent states. The program includes four major commitments: 1) Patient care, 2) research, 3) teaching, and 4) continuing education of the public and health care professionals. Although this program deals primarily with patient care and research as it relates to patient care, all aspects of the program are interrelated and thus described in the text. The basic aim of the proposal is to provide for clinical research utilizing the patient population in this geographic area by participating in Children's Cancer Study Group treatment and protocols. Emphasis is placed on combining the best of multidisciplinary cancer therapy with strong psychosocial support for the patient and the family.